Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shielding device for cable plugs being insertable next to one another in a shielded transfer system disposed on a back panel printed wiring board, with two longitudinal plates being parallel to one another and secured to the printed wiring board by means of driving prongs.
In shielded transfer systems disposed in the region of a back panel printed wiring board, shielded transfer bridges that include a contact strip are used for a signal transfer in order to receive cable plugs that are insertable next to one another and produce a disconnectable line connection.
German utility Patent DE-GM 92 05 780.2 discloses a contact strip for a shielded transfer system that includes a tub-like strip body of plastic, which is subdivided into individual chambers with prong fields by intermediate crosswise walls and is provided with separate shrouds on its long sides, that are secured to a printed wiring board by means of driving prongs.